


Prophesied

by kaskaskasleil



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki tries to be a good dad, Marvel Universe, Multi, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent-Child Relationship, smoll children - Freeform, takes place in the early 2000s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: Eleven-year-old Erin Lumise woke in the middle of a forest in Pine River, a small Montana town, remembering nothing but her first and last name. She is found by two girls, and ends up in the care of a mysterious, somewhat intimidating man who apparently has a history of trying to take over the world. Strange things have been happening in Pine River, including a girl said to have spent the last several years in the void. Strange dog-like creatures have been spotted lurking around the woods, and a child gains prophetic knowledge. In the midst of it all, a seemingly ordinary member of the community may be hiding behind a rather dark past. Acompinied by an ironicaly small Frost Giant and an overly optomistic blonde, Erin struggles to regain her memory, make decent grades, and uncover the many mysteries of Pine River.





	1. Prolouge

Midnight came to in a moonlit forest, immediatley feeling the sensation of the cool night air. Her green eyes widened with shock.

"Midnight." A soft voice called her name into the silence.

She turned swiftly, and glimpsed, illuminated by the moonlight, a tall, elegant woman, with long brown hair and amber eyes. She had a strange starry glow around her. She strided closer to Midnight.

"How did you know my-" Midnight began fearfully, but was soon cut off.

"We've been expecting you." She spoke.

Midnight shuddered. We? Expecting her? What could this strange woman possibly want from her?

"Fear not, child. My name is Valor, and I come bearing a message from Vallhalah."

Midnight stiffened with shock. Vallhalah? But why had  _she_ of all people been chosen to recieve this message? After a moment of silence, Valor spoke up once more. "There will come three, bearing divine power, who must stop the collapse of this universe. Midnight stoid still for a few moments, taking in everything the starry woman had just told her.

"Universe's collapse? Divine powers?" She asked quizzically.

"This shall be fufilled thousands of years after your time. Untill then, you must ensure that it is never forgotten."

The forest around Midnight began to fade, Valor becoming more and more faint.

"Then why are you telling me this now!? And why me, of all people?! I'm only twelve!"

"We have our reasons." Valor replied calmly, becoming fainter.

"No, wait! Don't go! Three with divine powers? I still have so many questions!" Midnight cried.

"Good luck, Midnight, and may the stars light your path." Valor softly spoke one last time before the world around Midnight turned white.

Midnight awoke in her bed, realizing what had just happened. She had just received a prophecy. A chill ran down her spine. Three beings who would stop the universe's collapse? What it meant, she was unsure if at the moment, but decided to push it out of her mind, for the time being.


	2. Humble beginnings

It was dark. She was dimly aware of the cool air around her, dead leaves underneath of her. Suddenly, she heard noise in the distance. Footsteps, was it?

 

"Here we are!"

 

Was that a voice?

 

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

 

There were two of them?

 

"Yeah! Isn't it awsome?" The first asked boldly.

 

"Y-yeah, it is really n-nice, especially with the river n-nearby and everything..." The second answered more timidly.

 

Suddenly, a cry of shock was heard from the more timid voice.

 

"Wh- whats that?!" It cried, and she heard the footsteps get closer to her.

 

A second pair followed, until they sounded as though right next to her.

 

"It's a girl!" The louder voice exclaimed.

 

"Is-is she a-alive?" The timid voice asked nervously.

 

"I think so? She's not bleeding, anyway." The first voice replied.

 

"Hold on, let me go splash some cold water on her." The first added

 

She opened her eyes suddenly and sat up, glimpsing her surroundings. It appeared to be mid-noon, the sun shining brightly from above. Fallen leaves surrounded her, the air crisp, clear signs autumn. She was in the middle of a clearing, surounded by many trees, a small river flowing slowly nearby.

 

She glanced up at the two likely sources of the voices. There was a small blue-skinned girl with large, vivid red eyes, with slitted, cat-like pupils,  and black markings underneathe of her eyes. She had short, dark curly hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with dark-blue jeans, a cream-colored duffel bag draped over her shoulder.

 

The second was a taller girl with pale skin, long light-blonde hair that came down midway down her back, and beautiful pale-blue eyes that shimered in the noon light. She wore a light-blue hoodie which complimented her eyes, and light blue jeans.

 

The small blue girl leaped back and let out a cry of shock at her sudden movement.

 

"Wha- Hey, you're awake!" The blonde girl shouted.

 

The blonde girl offered her her hand, which she took hesitantly. The blonde helped her back onto her feet. The small blue girl slowly stepped forward, seeing no threat. She cocked her head in confusion at the two.

 

"Who are you two?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed. "And how and when did I get here? Where is this, anyway?"

 

The blonde girl simply shrugged, the blue girl now studying her curiously.

 

" I dont know how you got here, to be completely honest. We just stumbled on you when I was taking her to see my special place. As for where you are, this is Pine River Montana. I'm Taylor, by the way, and this-" She directed at the blue girl.

 

"M-my name is E-echo Mist, but y-you can just c-call me Echo." The small blue girl chipped in quietly, stuttering.

 

Suddenly, something seemed click in her mind.

 

"My name! It's Erin Lumise! And I'm eleven years old!" She cried in realization, Echo Mist flinching at her sudden loud tone.

 

"Erin Lumise... Huh... Y'know, it dosen't really ring a bell. Now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen your face before. You must not be from around this town." Taylor replied slowly.

 

"Do you... Remember anything else?" Echo Mist asked shyly.

 

Erin shook her head and frowned, dropping her gaze to the ground.

 

"Hey, I know!" Taylor cried out suddenly. "Why don't we take you to Loki? I'm sure he'll know what to do! I mean, he's a pretty good guy. He kinda has a history of trying to take over our planet, but he's changed and is trying to be a functioning member of society! He even took Echo in when she had no place to go!"

 

"I-it's true." Echo Mist clarified. "Th-though I wasn't anywhere n-near when his m-misdeeds ocurred, I do belive he has ch-changed for the better."

 

Erin pondered this option warily. History of trying to take over the world? Echo Mist and Taylor had both stated that this Loki had changed since then but how could they be so sure he had really redeemed himself?

 

Although... it was worth a try, if it meant potentialy getting help and maybe even her memory back.

 

"Lead the way." Erin concluded after awhile.

 

"Follow us!" Taylor replied, smiling and running ahead cheerfully along the river, as though having not a care in the world.

 

Echo Mist followed more slowly, and Erin fell into step between the two, leaves crunching underneath of her feet. Erin studied her reflection on the surface of the slow-moving water.

 

She had medium brown skin, bright orange eyes, and straight dark hair reaching to the tips of her shoulders. She wore black-rimmed glasses and was currently wearing a white T-shirt, shorts, and a denim jacket. She shivered, suddenly, the chill getting to her.

 

"C'mon, slowpoke!" Taylor yelled.

 

Looking ahead, Erin realized that Taylor and Echo Mist were now several paces ahead of her. She hurried to catch up to them, as they followed a path along the river, lined with trees.

 

"So," Taylor turned to her. "You really don't remember anything besides your name and how old you are?"

 

Erin once again tried as hard as she could to remember something, anything at all, but all she remembered were the most recent events.

 

"Nope. I mean, I remember how to do math and stuff and how to read, but nothing about my personal life. It's weird."

 

"Th-that is sort of p-puzzling." Echo Mist chimed in.

 

Erin studied Echo Mist closely, realizing her strange name, and remembering humans weren't supposed to be blue.

 

"Echo?" Erin asked.

 

"Y-yes?" She responded, now matching her pace with the other two.

 

"Why are you blue?" She inquired.

 

Echo Mist flushed a bright shade of blue, as though it was humiliating to her for someone to bring up her skin tone.

 

"W-why am I what n-now?" Echo Mist asked a bit taken a back.

 

Erin suddenly regretted asking such a question, as it seemed to make Echo Mist quite uncomfortable.

 

"Sorry, it's just I don't think people usually have blue skin, if I'm not mistaken. Then again, I guess I did lose quite a bit of my memory..." Erin replied, slightly flushed.

 

"N-no it's okay." Echo Mist reasured her. "You're right, they g-generaly don't. I'm n-not exactly h-human..."

 

"She's a frost giant!" Taylor declared. "They're supposed to be blue."

 

"A frost-what?" Erin asked, a puzzled look on her face.

 

"A frost giant." Taylor repeated. She looked thoughtful for a second. "Though, I guess you aren't very giant, huh Echo?" She added.

 

"..." Echo Mist didn't respond, instead staring off into the distance as if she were in another world.

 

"Right, buddy?" Taylor repeated, placing her hand on Echo Mist's shoulder, who continued with her distant stare. "Ha ha, right. I got ya."

 

"Is she...okay?" Erin asked heasitantly, worrying for the frost giant's well being.

 

"Yeah, she gets like this all the time. Nothing to worry about!" Taylor dismissed, grabbing Echo Mist by the shoulder.

 

"Wha- oh s-sorry, wh-what was that?" Echo Mist asked, finally seeming to snap out of her trance, still being practicaly dragged along by Taylor.

 

"Nevermind, buddy! It wasn't important!" Taylor continued running, still clutching Echo Mist's arm tightly, huge grin having not left her face since the begining.

 

"O-okay..." Echo Mist hesitated. "C-can you p-please let go of my arm, th-though?"

 

"Oh, sure pal!" Taylor replied, releasing her grip on Echo Mist.

 

"Th-thanks..." The frost giant muttered, clutching her arm where Taylor's hand had been.

 

Erin watched, a bead of sweat forming on her fore-head at the scene she had just witnessed. They continued along the path, the river eventually turning right while they kept on straight ahead, the trees growing denser.

 

As they moved through the dense fotest, Erin could begin to see a clearing through the trees.

 

"Here we are!" Taylor called, racing through the array of trees and into the clearing, where Erin could see through the branches, what appeared to be a road, and the back of a house.

 

Her heart soared with hope. _I_ _'m back in civilization!_ She thought estaticly. Echo Mist raced after Taylor, and Erin was hard on her heels.

 

Erin shot out of the trees, stopping briefly to catch her breath. She took in her surroundings. There was a small dirt road, and in her line of view, she could make out a few large houses, each having huge yards. The back of each house was lined with trees, giving way back into the forest.

 

Taylor dashed over to Erin, grabbing her hand and clutching Echo Mist's in her other.

 

"It's this one!" She exclaimed, pointing twoards a old-looking two-story white house with a dark-green trim.

 

She guided Erin to the doorstep, pulling open the front door without even bothering to knock first.

 

Erin took a moment to admire the interior. The walls were a pale moss green, lined with a few pictures of cats, and an a framed photo of Echo Mist, a dark-brown ferret perched on her shoulders.

 

In front of the entrance was a white-carpeted stair case leading to the upstairs, wich was hidden by a door. Taylor and Echo Mist both entered the house.

 

"C'mon in!" Taylor beckoned Erin, taking her hand.

 

Erin paused for a moment. Did Taylor even live here? What right did she have to just bring random strangers into someone else's house?

 

"Oh, it's o-okay." Echo Mist reassured her, as though able to read her mind. "I'm sure L-loki won't m-mind having you over a-at all."

 

Upon getting permission from someone who actually lived there, Erin heasitantly entered the house, silently closing the door behind her.

 

"You don't have to be so cautious, you know. It's not like I eat children or anything." Erin jumped as she heard a voice from upstairs.

 

she glanced up and saw a tall, thin, pale-skinned man with smoothed-back shoulder-length black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He descended the stairs, and stood in front of the three girls.

 

It now became apparent just how tall he was. He towered over all of them, and Erin had to crane her neck to make eye contact. If she had to guess, she'd say he was probably over six-and-a-half feet tall.

 

"Well, sometimes I do. But I think today is definitely not a good child-eating day." He continued.

 

"Hey, Loki!" Taylor greeted him, un-phased.

 

"Hi..." Echo Mist aknowledged him, watching him a bit nervously as though she wasn't quite sure if the whole child-eating thing was a joke or not.

 

I don't blame you, Echo Mist. She thought. apparently, he's tried to take over the world before, so I wouldn't put much past him. Plus, it was pretty creepy how he just showed up and I didn't even hear him coming.

 

"Oh darling, you should never judge someone based on first impressions!" Loki declared, looking straight at her.

 

Erin flinched. Could Loki read minds? She shuddered a bit.

 

"Hello, children. Is this a new friend?" Loki inquired, pointing at Erin.

 

"Her name is Erin, and we found her in the woods!" Taylor yelled, but Erin figured that to Taylor, yelling was like talking in a normal tone of voice. "She dosen't remember who she is or how she got here! We need to find where she lives or something!"

 

Loki put his hands on his hips, staring at Erin sternly.

 

"You're certainly not going anywhere, dressed like that!" He directed at her, still fixing her with a stern look. "It's fifty degrees out there and all you're wearing are shorts and a thin jacket!"

 

Erin stared down at her clothes. It was true. And she had been shivering earlier when she was outside. But what did Loki care if she froze to death or not?

 

"Echo Mist, let her change into one of your outfits." Loki instructed.

 

"O-of course." Echo Mist obliged. "My r-room's up here, Erin."

 

Echo Mist started up the stairs, erin following. She opened the door. The upstairs was painted a light blue. It was a long, wide hallway with six doors, two on the left, two on the right, and one at each end of the hallway.

 

"I-it's this one." Echo Mist guided Erin through a plain white door, second on the right.

 

Echo Mist gently opened the door to reveal a normal sized room with pale-lavender walls, wich had a few posters of space, including a few  NASA, complete with a poster of a fluffy white kitten in space. The carpet was white, and against the left wall was a queen-sized mattress with a galaxy print comforter and galaxy print pillows.

 

Her closet was in the back of the room, a window beside it, galaxy print curtains drawn. Erin was starting to get the impression that Echo Mist really loved space. A white dresser stood against the right wall, alongside a bookshelf containing fantasy books, books on astronomy, and a book that stuck out to Erin, the spine showing a ginger cat wih a shredded collar at his feet, titled warriors: into the wild.

 

What stood out the most, though, was a large cage against the left wall containing a dark-brown ferret who started scraping at it's cage door upon seeing the two.

 

"His name is Leo. I n-named him after the c-constellation." Echo Mist explained upon seeing Erin's curiosity. "You...wouldn't m-mind if I let him out, w-would you Erin?"

 

"No, of course not!" Erin replied. "He's adorable."

 

"Th-thank you." Echo Mist responded, un-hooking the cage door open as the ferret immediately stepped into her opened hands. "He n-needs a lot of attention, and he just l-loves meeting new people."

 

Echo Mist gently carried the ferret out of his cage, stopping in front of Erin as Leo struggled to get to her, reaching out a paw and latching it to her arm.

 

"Oh, I th-think he wants you, E-erin. Y-you wouldn't mind h-holding him, would you?" Echo Mist asked in her normal shy manner.

 

"I'd love to hold him!" Erin replied enthusiastically.

 

"O-okay." Echo Mist flinched a bit at Erin's tone as she handed her Leo, so she made a mental note to try and keep her voice down around Echo Mist.

 

Leo clambered into Erin's arms, staring up at her.

 

"I'll go f-find you s-something to wear. You can k-keep playing with L-leo, if you want." Echo Mist walked over to her dresser.

 

Erin directed her gaze back to Leo. He was still staring up at her with wide, sparkling eyes. He suddenly pointed his head down and made a noise that souded like a little sneeze. Erin giggled, stroking the fur on his back.

 

Leo turned his round gaze back twoard Erin, this time clutching onto her shirt with his hand-like paws and grabbing a strand of her hair between his teeth.

 

"Don't do that!" Erin chuckeled, untangling her hair from his teeth and holding him up closer to her face as he reached out a tiny paw and booped Erin's nose.

 

Echo Mist returned, carrying a long-sleeved galaxy print shirt and a black pair of jeans.

 

"Here, I h-hope you l-like them. I d-do." She handed Erin the clothes, while she handed Echo Mist back Leo.

 

"I do. They're really cute!" Erin responded.

 

"Y-you r-realy m-mean th-that? Th-thank you..." Echo Mist replied, flushing a bright shade of blue, and stuttering even more, if that were possible. "Y-you know, I should p-probably put L-leo b-back in his cage." She changed the subject.

 

"Th-the bathroom's th-the door at the end of the h-hall way. Y-you can get ch-changed in there." Echo Mist informed her.

 

"Thanks, Echo." Erin replied, walking out of her room and into the bathroom.

 

The walls were plain white, but everything else was decorated in cats. There was a cat toothbrush holder, a cat soap dish, a few cat decals, complete with a shower curtain of a fat orange-and-white cat floating in space.

 

Erin changed into Echo Mist's outfit, still keeping her denim jacket over top of the shirt. The jeans were a few inches to short for her, and both the jeans and shirt were a bit tight, but she was happy to wear warmer clothes. She walked out of the bathroom, and headed downstairs, where she spotted Loki, Taylor, and Echo Mist all waiting on a white couch in the living room.

 

Taylor looked over at Erin as she headed downstairs. She stuck her head through the railing, now standing atop the couch cusion.

 

"Ready to go?!" she exclaimed.

 

Echo Mist flinched back in shock while Loki's expression hardened into one of intense anger.

 

"Sit right on the damn furniture! I don't want your little footprints all over it!" Loki exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and effortlessly lifting Taylor by her hoodie usung only two fingers and placing her on the ground.

 

Taylor's eyes widened with both shock and admiration, and maybe a little bit of fear, too. Both Erin and Echo Mist held similar expressions, exept Echo Mist's bore only fear.

 

"Whoah, how'd you do that so easily?" Taylor asked, dumfounded.

 

"That was pretty amazing." Erin agreed.

 

Echo Mist nodded in silent agreement. Loki's gaze softened, and he smiled.

 

"Magic. Now, I belive you're ready, Erin? We must head to the police department. They may have something about you in their files."

 

"Okay." Erin replied, trying to hide her fear that they might find no files under her name.

 

"Okay, then let's go." Loki opened the front door, Taylor dashing out into the driveway soon followed by Erin and a more heasitent Echo Mist.

 

Finnaly, Loki exited, locking the door behind him. In the driveway stood a decent-looking black Honda. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and clicked the unlock button on the car remote.

 

Taylor immidiatley yanked the door open, climing into the backseat.

 

"Wait, she's coming with us?" Erin asked. "I thought she didn't live with you two."

 

"Well, not exactly, but it's not like I really have much of a place to return to, or even anyone to care about me. I actually end up staying the night here about half the time, actually." Taylor replied, still smiling but holding a different emotion in her eyes.

 

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Erin responded, not expecting the response she got.

 

She slid in beside Taylor, feeling a pang of sympathy for the blonde. _She must feel awful lonely sometimes._ Erin thought.  _I_   _don't know my family, so I'm not really sad about losing them, but for all I know Taylor could've known them most of her life. It must be hard for her._

 

"No, don't be. I've gotten used to it. It's really not that bad." Taylor dismissed, a smile on her face but her clear blue eyes showing a more broken expression.

 

Echo Mist took her seat beside Erin, and Loki started up the car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

They had driven for about five minutes when Loki pulled up to a blue and white building labled _Pine River Police station._ Taylor leaped out of the car as soon as it stopped, Now looking more like her usual self.

 

Erin was soon to follow, along with Echo Mist. As Loki exited and locked the car, They walked through the glass doors. The walls were white, the interior having a few black chairs against the wall, along with a telephone atop a black coffe table.

 

Behind the desk was a was a tall young woman with dark-brown skin in front of a computer, and a pale-skinned man with blonde hair. Each were wearing dark-blue uniforms with golden lettering reading: _Pine River Police Force._

 

The woman looked up from her computer.

 

"Hello, I'm Lin, and how may I help you today?" She asked.

 

Loki stepped forward, motioning for Erin to do the same.

 

"This is Erin," Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Taylor here found her out in the woods, and she remembers nothing but her name and how old she is." He explained.

 

"Which is?" Lin asked.

 

"Erin Lumise." Erin replied.

 

"Hmm...you know, we don't get many cases like these. I'll go see if I can find any records under that name. You might be here for a few hours." Lin stated, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Lin entered a door behind the desk. The man behind the counter turned his gaze to them.

 

"You might as well sit down." He instructed.

 

They did so, Taylor taking a seat left to Erin while Loki sat on her right. Echo Mist hat seated herself on Taylor's other side.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Seven and a half hours had passed, the clock now reading 7:38 PM. Neither Lin nor anyone else had re-entered through the door in that time. Erin's mind began to cloud with fear. What was taking them so long?

 

What if they couldn't find anything about her? What would happen then? Would she be living out on the streets? Or in an abusive foster home? She shuddered at the possibilities.

 

She felt close to crying, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side. It was Loki, his green eyes softer than she'd ever seen them before. He gently placed a finger under her chin, directing her gaze up at him.

 

"It's going to be okay, darling, I promise." He soothed.

 

Erin looked down.

 

"How do you know?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

 

"Trust me, it will." He replied.

 

"But what if they can't find my house? What will happen then?" Erin asked.

 

Loki sighed.

 

"Darling, it will all work out. Even if that does happen, I'll figure something out. I promise you, you'll be just fine." Loki wiped a stray strand of hair out of her face.

 

Erin held his gaze.

 

"You promise? With all your heart and soul?" She asked, flame-orange eyes boring into his.

 

"Yes." He sighed. "I promise. With all my heart and soul."

 

He held out his hand, which Erin heasitantly took.

 

"Yeah, It'll be just fine!" Taylor chimed in, pulling Erin closer. "I'm here for you, buddy!"

 

"I-it will b-be okay, I-I'm sure." Echo Mist stuttered.

 

Erin felt a bit better, knowing she wasn't in this alone, but was still on edge.

 

"I guess you haven't brushed your hair in a while, huh?" Loki asked after a long pause.

 

Erin directed her attention to her hair. Sure enough, it had many tangles. She groaned.

 

"Hold on." Loki made a brush appear in his hand, seemingly out of thin air, Followed by a "Cool!" From Taylor.

 

He slowly brushed it through her dark hair, taking care not to pull too hard.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

At 4:06 AM, the door finally clicked open, and out stepped Lin, followed by a pale-skinned brunette woman and and a very similar looking man. Lin's gaze dropped to the floor.

 

"I'm sorry, but we found nothing. We searched the whole country and found not one Erin Lumise matching your description. I'm sorry. I really wish there was more I could do to help." Lin explained.

 

Erin's heart dropped. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. The thing she feared the most had happened.

 

"No, it's fine. You've stayed way past your shift. You should go home, now."

 

The brunette woman turned to Lin.

 

"It's true, Lin. The night shift people have been here for hours. It's about time you went home. You've done all you can do, so just let us figure something out." She stated.

 

Lin finnaly walked through the glass doors, an un-satisfied look on her face.

 

"Where is she going to stay?" Loki asked, sympathy in his gaze.

 

"Well, since we don't know where her home is, or if she has any relatives, she'll probably end up going to a foster home."

 

"Is there a way that I could, by any chance...foster her?" Loki asked after a pause.

 

Erin's eyes widened with shock. Foster her? But he'd only just met her! Besides, why did he even care whether she spent the night in a warm bed or on a cold street? It didn't make sense.

 

"That's...definetly not out of the realm of possibility, if it's okay with this young lady?" The brunette's gaze drifted to Erin.

 

"Yeah, sure." Erin replied.

 

Anything was better than living out on the streets.

 

"Okay, I'll be back with the paper  work in a few minutes." She disappeared behind the door.

 

Loki turned back to Erin.

 

"See? I told you it was going to work out."

 

"Yeah!" Taylor added. "We'll be seeing each other quite a bit, now."

 

"I'd be h-happy to sh-share the h-house with y-you." Echo Mist stated.

 

Erin felt overwhelmed with emotion. These people she had just met cared so much for her. It was past four in the morning and neither of them had left the building or fallen asleep since entering the building. It was a wonder how Taylor even managed to stay seated that long.

 

Erin turned to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Taylor gasped, but quickly returned the embrace. Suddenly, the door opened, and out stepped the brunette, a small stack of papers in her hand.

 

"Just sign these, and you can go home." She stated, handing Loki the papers.

 

Loki read through them quickly, conjuring a pen out of thin air and signing a few lines.

 

"Sign here, darling." Loki tapped her shoulder, and she finally released her tight grip on Taylor.

 

He handed her the pen, and she did so. The brunette woman took the papers back.

 

"Okay, you may now go. We will notify you if we find anything more about this. Good night."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Erin gazed up at the moon from behind the glass window. Everyone was silent. Finally, Loki looked back at Erin for a few seconds, the same sympathetic look.

 

"Why?" Erin finally asked the question that had been tugging in the back of her mind.

 

"Why what?" Loki asked.

 

"Why? Why did you take me in instead of just leaving me? I mean, I'm not complaining, but it would've made your life a whole lot easier If you'd just let me go into some foster home." Erin explained.

 

Loki sighed.

 

"Darling, let me get one thing straight. I am by no means a good person. I've done some rather terrible things in the past." Loki turned his bright green gaze to Erin.

 

"But," He continued. "To leave a helpless child all alone, is something I am no longer capable of."

 

He turned back to the road without another word. Erin remenisced, still confused. _No longer capable of? But he was at a time?_ Erin thought this over.  _Is_   _this really someone I want to be living with? Someone who admits to having done horrible things?_

 

_But...maybe he has changed. Everyone desrves a second chance, don't they?_

 

Erin looked over at Taylor who was currently humming and kicking her feet clearly unable to contain her energy, and the more mysterious Echo Mist, who just sat still and silent in her seat.

 

 _I think I'll give this a chance._ She concluded as they pulled up to the white and green house.

 

Taylor shot out the door as soon as they got in the driveway, before Loki had even stopped the car.

 

Loki stopped the car abruptly and jumped out after her.

 

"How many damn times do I have to tell you, child?! You don't get out of the car until either I've parked or it's on fire!" Loki hissed.

 

"But what if it's flooding?" Taylor asked. "Can I get out then?"

 

Loki face-palmed and Erin bit back a laugh.

 

"It's too late to have to deal with your stupidity." Loki groaned.

 

"But, isn't it actually too early? It is called four in the morning." Taylor replied.

 

Even Echo Mist grinned, while Erin broke down laughing.

 

Loki unlocked the door.

 

"Just...go inside. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." He instructed.

 

"Okay." Taylor shrugged, walking through the entrance.

 

Erin finally collected herself and exited the car, heading into the house, followed by Echo Mist. Upon re-entering the house, two things imidiately caught her attention.

 

There was a long-furred silver tabby with pale-blue eyes staring at her from the couch, beside a snoozing fluffy white cat with black patches. The silver tabby meowed softly and leaped from the couch, brushing herself up against Erin's leg as she leaned down to pet her.

 

"That's Willow." Loki explained. "The other one is Patch."

 

Erin got a better look at the down stairs. beyond the living room was a table and chairs in which was probably the dining room, adjacent to a decent-sized kitchen, a few aprons hanging from the wall, a black cat sitting in the middle of the floor. The rest of the house seemed to be beyond a corner, making it impossible to see from her angle.

 

"I suppose you three are hungry?" Loki asked. "You two haven't eaten since breakfast, and who knows how long it's been since you've eaten, Erin."

 

Erin had felt the consistent pain of hunger throughout the day, but hadn't had much time to pay attention to it until now. She nodded, finally feeling up to eating."I'm always hungry!" Taylor agreed.

 

"Echo Mist?" Loki directed his gaze to the small frost giant.

 

"Oh...y-yeah s-sure..." She replied.

 

"Follow me, then."

 

As Erin stepped into the kitchen, the small black cat turned his blue gaze to her, stopping to give her a curious sniff and butt his head against her hand before continuing to Taylor as fast as his little paws could carry him. He mewed, rolling over in front of her.

 

She gave his belly a quick rub and scooped him up.

 

"I missed you too, Midnight!" Taylor cooed.

 

"You stole my cat." Loki put on a fake glare, making Taylor chuckle.

 

"Anyway, I don't feel like cooking this late at night, so you're all getting ramen." Loki continued

 

He strided over to a cupboard above the stove, pulling out three cups of instant ramen. He sat them on the counter, made a strange motion with his hand, and handed Erin a warm cup of ramen. Confused, she pulled back the paper, to find it fully cooked. Her eyes widened with shock, Taylor's with admiration.

 

"How did you...?" Erin gasped. "I didn't even see you pour the water in!"

 

"Magic, darling." Loki replied. "Now why don't you go sit at the table and eat that? The silverware's in here."

 

He pointed to a drawer beside the oven. Erin went to grab a fork, when Taylor grabbed her hand swiftly. She turned, confused.

 

"You can't use a fork!" Taylor explained. "You have to use chopsticks! It's more fun that way."

 

Taylor reached for a pair of chopsticks, handing them to Erin. Loki shrugged.

 

"She's...very peculiar about that. Don't ask why."

 

Erin went to go sit at the wood table, soon joined by Echo Mist and Erin. Loki strided over, holding three glasses of water. He placed them in front of the three, walking away as they thanked him. Erin dug into her magic ramen, savoring the taste. It was amazing, especially after she had gone so long without eating.

 

They ate quickly, having not eaten in hours. Loki got up from his seat in a black arm chair, setting his book down.

 

"Are you three done?" Loki asked.  "You ought to go to your beds, then, It's dreadfuly late. You're quite lucky it's a saturday. Erin,  you can sleep in Taylor or Echo Mist's room, for tonight."

 

"You can sleep with me!" Taylor grabbed Erin by the sleeve and practically dragged her upstair, Echo Mist watching with a horrified expression on her face. Taylor opened the white door leading to the upstairs.

 

"This one!" She exclaimed, guiding Erin to the second room on the left. She caught sight of Echo Mist walking quietely to her room, as though trying to remain un-noticed. Too late.

 

"Good night, Echo!" Taylor cried, causing the tiny girl to flinch, eyes wide. She breathed quick and panicedly. After a few moments, she seemed to calm down, breathing slowing down.

 

"O-oh, it's j-just y-you T-tayl-lor. G-good n-night." She stuttered, quickly making her way to her bedroom.

 

Erin followed Taylor into her own room. The walls were white, as well as the carpet. There were a few plushies against the wall beside a wood dresser. The closet lie beside the door. In the center sat a white bed frame with a white comforter, in front of a large church-like window with long white curtains drawn back.

 

Taylor ran over to her dresser.

 

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I forgot, you don't have pajamas, do you? Here, you can change into a pair of mine." Taylor tossed Erin a pair of light green pajamas, and sat down on the mattress.

 

"You can get changed in here. I promise I won't..." Taylor never finished her sentence, instead collapsing onto the bed and snoring, as though worn out by her own energy.

 

Erin changed into the pajamas and flicked off the lights. She grabbed her denim jacket, stopping as she noticed something hard in one of the pockets. She reached a hand in, and pulled out an amber-like stone, around the size of the palm of her hand, with a strange lighter ember-like shape imprinted on it. Has this been in my pocket the whole time? She thought confusedly.

 

Erin traced the flame pattern curiously, feeling a strange drawing to the mysterious stone. Without warning, it let of a brilliant glow under the moonlight. The flame shape turned a blinding white. She dropped it in surprise, and it stopped abruptly.

 

Erin stood frozen for a moment, in shock of what had just happened. _What in the world was that?_ She finally collected herself. She glanced back at Taylor, who was still sound asleep. Sighing, Erin figured she should do the same.

 

She climed in beside Taylor, and just stared out at the moon for a pause. She processed the events of her strange day. _Why am I here?_ Erin thought. _And why don't I remember anything? Why was I found by those two, of all people?_

 

Her thoughts traveled back to Taylor and Echo Mist. _Taylor can't sit still for a second._ Erin's gaze travelled back to her strange companion. _And there's definitely something strange about Echo Mist._ She regarded the frost giant.

 

 _But, I have to wonder, could it have been fate that we met?_ Erin remenisced after another pause. _I did happen to be in the same spot where_ _Taylor often comes when we met. I have no idea what my fate could be, though! Is there a reason I don't remember anything?_

 

 _They_ _couldn't even find any files with my name, and now I'm getting fostered, and there's that weird stone and...I just can't focus right now! Nothing makes any sense!_

 

Erin sighed once more, pulling the covers over herself. I guess some sleep would be useful. She thought with a final glimpse at the moon, before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

 

 


	3. Shadow Stalkers

Erin woke to beams of sunlight streaming down onto her face. She groaned, rolling onto her back. Taylor rolled over too at that exact moment, but rolled into Erin. Erin came tumbling down from the bed, dragging the blanket with her, hitting the floor with an "Oof."

 

Taylor yawned, seeming to be woken up from the blanket being ripped out from under her. She looked down at Erin from the side of the bed, and snorted.

 

"Silly! There was plenty of room on the bed! You didn't to sleep on the floor! Ha ha ha!" Taylor laughed obliviously.

 

Erin huffed.

 

"I was sleeping in the bed until you pushed me off." She retorted.

 

Taylor's expression changed.

 

"I did? I'm sorry." She sympathized.

 

"Oh! I know!" Taylor proceeded to roll off the bed, landing with her side pressed against Erin's in the blanket. and getting tangled up in it.

 

"Now we're even!" Taylor declared.

 

Taylor attempted to haul herself out with her arms, but to no avail.

 

"And now we're stuck." Erin added.

 

Taylor unraveled the end of the blanket closest to herself and dragged the rest out from under Erin, throwing it back onto the bed. She offered her hand, which Erin took, pulling herself off of the ground.

 

"Now c'mon! I smell something yummy! Loki probably made something really good for breakfast!" Taylor urged.

 

"Hold on!" Erin put on her denim jacket, which had previosly been lying across the floor, grabbing her glasses as well.

 

She placed her hands in the pockets, feeling that the stone still remained. Taylor opened the bedroom door, and Erin was immediately hit by a wave of cold air. Was it this cold yesterday? She suddered. Perhaps she had been too focused on everything else to notice.

 

Taylor yanked open the door leading downstairs and bolted, dragging Erin with her. They turned the corneer into the kitchen, spotting Loki in front of the oven. He had on a pale green apron, a plate of what appeared to be cinnamon rolls sat on the stove. It was now clear what the alluring aroma was.

 

Loki turned as they stepped into the kitchen.

 

"Good morning, children. Echo Mist didn't come down with you two?" He asked.

 

Taylor shook her head, when Echo Mist carefully stepped into the kitchen, Leo at her heels.

 

"There you are, darling. I suppose we can eat breakfast now."

 

The three took their seats, Taylor sitting across from Erin and Echo Mist sitting against the wall. Loki snapped his fingers, and four plates, each containing two cinnamon rolls, as well as three glasses of milk appeared on the table with a flash of green light. Taylor's eyes sparkled as Loki reached for his coffee atop the counter.

 

Echo Mist picked her's up, giving it a curious sniff as Loki took his seat across from her.

 

"W-what is it?" Echo Mist asked.

 

"It's a cinnamon roll!" Taylor exclaimed through a mouthful of her own. "They're really yummy!"

 

"C-cinnamon roll?" Echo Mist repeated.

 

"Yeah!" Taylor replied. "Try it!"

 

Echo Mist slowly lifted the cinnamon roll to her face, taking a cautious little nibble. Her eyes widened with shock. She took a much larger bite, eyes sparkling.

 

"I-it's so good!" Echo Mist cried. "Th-they didn't have a-anything nearly as g-good as this in m-my time!"

 

Your time? Erin pondered. How old was Echo Mist? She couldn't be any older than her or Taylor, could she?

 

"I told you!" Taylor declared.

 

"Is that so?" Loki looked up from the newspaper, grinning. "I take it I did  good?"

 

Echo Mist nodded, tearing into her second cinnamon roll. Erin bit into her own, savoring the sweet taste and enjoying the warmth. Taylor directed her attention to Loki's newspaper. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a headline.

 

"There's been another sighting?!" Taylor gasped.

 

"Aparently." Loki shrugged. "Foxtrot forest this time."

 

Sighting? Erin questioned. What of?

 

"B-but that's where I hang out!" Taylor shuddered. "We were there just yesterday when we found Erin!"

 

"What sighting?" Erin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 

"Someone saw the Shadow Stalkers lurkin' around the edge of the woods again!" Taylor explained.

 

"Shadow stalkers?" Erin questioned. They must not be very pleasant, whatever they are, to get Taylor this worked up.

 

"They're these enormous black dog things!" Taylor clarified. "They don't have a face, and they just stalk around the forest, blendin' in with the shadows!"

 

Erin froze. _Dog-like creatures without a face? That does sound horrifying!_

 

Echo mist dropped her cinnamon roll, shivering at the mention of Shadow Stalkers. Loki smirked, picking up on the fear of the three girls.

 

"Oh, and pets have been disappearing lately. It's definitely the work of those Shadow Stalkers, if you ask me. I also hear they just love to eat children. The tinier the better." Loki finished with a glance at Echo Mist.

 

Erin stiffened with shock. _But I'm a child!_

 

Echo Mist shuddered more, if possible. Taylor puffed her cheeks out angrily.

 

 _He's just trying to scare us, isn't he?!_ Erin realized, copying Taylor's expression, ashamed of herself for falling for such an obvious trick.

 

"They don't scare me none!" Taylor declared, puffing out her chest.

 

"Yeah! They're probably not even real!" Erin added.

 

"Oh darling, they're all but fake. See how scary they are when they swallow you whole." Loki smirked. "Now, if you three are ready, I belive we ought to head to the store. I have a spare room for you, Erin, but it's rather plain. You can pick out some clothes, too. And on side note, Taylor, if they don't scare you none, that means they do scare you. There's a reason you have a D in english."

 

Erin was swiftly hit with the realization that she would be staying here for quite some time.

 

"Okay." Erin replied.

 

"Why don't you shower first? I'm sure Taylor or Echo Mist would be happy to let you borrow an outfit." Loki instructed.

 

"C'mon! I have somethin' you can wear!" Taylor offered, dragging Erin upstairs.

 

Erin really wished she would stop doing that. They reached Taylor's bedroom, Taylor darting in and darting back out with a pale green short-sleeved shirt and a light blue pair of jeans.

 

"Thanks." Erin acknowledged, heading into the bathroom.

   -----------------------------------------------------

The warm water felt amazing on Erin's skin. Once she finished showering, she changed into her clothes, and began to work a brush through her dark hair. She headed downstairs afterwards, spotting Echo Mist and Taylor, now showered and dressed as well. Loki sat in the armchair, reading. He glanced up at her.

 

"I persume you're ready to go?" Loki asked.

 

Erin nodded, descending the stair case.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After driving for about fifteen minutes, they stopped at a rather large light brown building with the words Pinemart department store in green. Erin followed Loki through the automatic doors.

 

The interior was huge, with white walls and a white and green tile floor. To the ls the interior. A few yards in front of them lie several racks of clothes.

 

"Follow me." Loki instructed the three girls.

 

He led them into a section twoards the front of the store with a sign reading Women's Clothing above it. Several clothes racks lined the section. Many contained long-sleeved shirts and sweaters, others containing jeans and long pants.

 

"Pick what you want." Loki stated. "I think a small should fit you."

 

Erin dipped her head in gratitude before walking off to find a few outfits. A grey sweater with a red fox on it immidiatley caught her eye. She lifted it from the rack. She continued to scan the isles, picking out a light blue long-sleeved shirt and and a white sweater. 

 

She walked over to the jeans section, picking out a two dark blue pairs and one light blue. She walked back over to Loki, satisfied.

 

"Your going to need more than that, darling." Loki stated as he placed her chosen outfits in the cart. "Here, let me help you pick something out."

 

"Okay." Erin shrugged as Loki led her back through the maze of sweaters.

 

He stopped in front of a pale orange sweater.

 

"What about this one?" Loki asked. "It kind of matches your eyes."

 

"Sure." Erin agreed.

 

Loki paused once more upon seeing a long-sleeved pink shirt with a drawing of a white kitten with pale blue eyes on it.

 

"This is cute." Loki stated, throwing it over his arm.

 

Erin picked out a few more sweaters, as well as some more pairs of jeans.

 

"That should be enough for now. Why don't you go pick out some undergarments? You could probably use a new pair of shoes as well, your's are rather worn down."

 

Erin gazed down at her black canvas sneakers. This was true. They were quite dirty, and the right shoe had a large hole right in the toe area. She nodded, following him along with the other two girls.

 

He strided out of the clothing division and through a white expase of tile inbetween several isles. He turned right after a while, into an isle containing socks.

 

"Pick your poison." Loki instructed.

 

"Why would you want to poison her?!" Taylor demanded. "She's done nothin' wrong!" She exclaimed.

 

"It's an expression, you little fool." Loki sighed as Erin looked over the many pairs of socks.

 

She stopped at a package containing a few pairs of fox socks. A little further down the isle lie a pack of cat socks, which she picked up as well. She picked out the appropriate amount of undergarments and headed back to place them in the cart, where Taylor was still ranting about how misleading the expression "pick your poison" was.

 

"I mean, if you were gonna poison someone, why let them pick it? Your lettin' em' know your gonna poison em' and..." Taylor rambled on.

 

"Blithering idiot." Loki muttered under his breath.

 

He turned to Erin.

 

"Well, if you have everything you need, we ought to go find you a decent pair of shoes."

 

They walked only a few isles over into an isle containing boxes of shoes. Erin spotted a tall young girl with boy short red hair and a side bang covering a portion of her right eye, probably around eighteen or nineteen. She wore a black hoodie and black jeans. Loki imidietley dashed over to her, swiftly placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Millicint Daisy Kasidi!" He declared in a somewhat scolding voice as though she were his child. "You haven't called me in nearly three weeks!"

 

 _Do they know eachother?_ Erin thought puzzled.

 

The ginger turned her shocked yellow gaze to Loki.

 

"Loki?" she asked.

 

"You ought to recognize me after I took you into my home when you had nowhere else to go and raised you as my own. Yes, it's me!" He snapped. "Why haven't you called me? I worry about you, you know!"

 

The ginger hugged Loki without second thought, Loki quickly returning the embrace.

 

"Sorry, It's just I've had a lot if studying to do lately."

 

Loki released his grip on her.

 

"Studying is more important than family to you?" He questioned, a complex emotion in his eyes, possibly hurt.

 

"No!" She replied. "It's not like that at all! It's just...I'm sorry, I should've stayed in contact with you."

 

She turned to the three girls.

 

"Hey, Tay-Tay!" She high-fived Taylor. "How's my old ferret, Echo?"

 

"G-good." Echo Mist replied.

 

She turned her gaze to Erin.

 

"And this is?"

 

"Erin." Loki replied.  "She just showed up in the woods yesterday, and can't seem to remember anything. I'm fostering her."

 

The ginger girl's jaw dropped.

 

"You fostered a child and didn't tell me?!" She exclaimed.

 

"Well it's not like you tell me much either!" Loki shot back. "Besides, it was four in the mourning when I made the descision."

 

"True..." The ginger muttered. "Well, the name's Millie!" Millie extended her hand to Erin.

 

Erin shook it.

 

"Loki pretty much raised me too, and I survived. But whatever you do, don't go into the basement." Millie put on a very serious expression.

 

Loki rolled his eyes.

 

"Heh, just messing with ya. It's the attic you gotta watch out for." She added.

 

"So...Loki raised you?" Erin questioned.

 

"Yup." Millie clarified. "I was one of his first students."

 

So that's how they know eachother. Erin reminisced.

 

"Well, anyway, I promised Lin I'd meet her and Chris at Chai's in a few minutes, so I'd better get going." Millie turned away.

 

"Oh, so your little girlfriend is more important to you than your adoptive father?" Loki retorted

 

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Millie replied quickly, blushing. "She's just a friend!"

 

"Yeah, sure." Loki replied. "Anyway, you better come over for tea on friday. And call me at least twice a week!"

 

"Will do!" Millie turned back to Erin. "Nice to meet you, Erin!"

 

"You too." Erin responded as the ginger walked hurriedly to the exit.

 

"Anyone would think she's embarrassed to be seen with me." Loki muttered.

 

Loki sighed, turning back to Erin.

 

"Find a pair that fits you." He instructed.

 

Erin scanned the isle, noticing a box with a picture of black and white checkered canvas sneakers. She thought they looked pretty cool. She brought them back over to the cart.

 

"Try them on first." Loki reminded.

 

Erin lifted the lid and pulled out one of the checkered sneakers. She pulled off the shoes she was currently wearing and tried one of the newer pair on. It slid right on, but wasn't too loose.  They were perfect.

 

"They fit." Erin replied, putting her old pair back on and new in the cart. She turned to the direction of the exit,  assuming they had gotten everything they came for.

 

"And where do you think you're going? " A voice called after her. 

 

Erin turned as Loki steped in front of her, blocking her way.

 

"I thought we got everything we came for? " Erin questioned.

 

"We still have to get sheets for your bed. Come along, now." Loki replied.

 

Erin followed, accompanied by the other two girls. Loki took a left, passing several more isles. He stopped at one towards the back of the store. Several clear bags of comforters lined the shelves.

 

"Pick one." Loki instructed.

 

Erin scanned the vast stretch of sheets. She caught sight of a set covered in little foxes. There was something Erin really liked about foxes. She carried it back to the cart as Loki led them into the next isle. It contained many stuffed toys and a few figurines.

 

"Choose a few." Loki offered. 

 

Erin glanced up at him.

 

"I can get one?" Erin asked, a bit taken aback.

 

"Well, you need something to occupy yourself." Loki replied, shrugging.

 

"Thank you! " Erin strides off to pick a few things.

 

She immediately spotted a red fox plushie, gently taking hold of it. She examined the figurines, two sets catching her eye. One consisted of a brown fox-like create surrounded by a blue cat-like creature with a fish tail,  an orange fox-like creature similar to the brown one, and a yellow cat-like animal with spiky fur.

 

The second held an orange lizard with a flame on its tail, a blue turtle, a frog-like creature with a plant on its back, and a yellow rabbit-like animal with red cheeks. She picked both of those up as well, returning to the cart.

 

"You like Pokemon?!" Taylor asked.

 

"Poke-what?" Erin questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Pokemon! It's,  a really cool game, Ruby and sapphire came out just recently! They're the figurines you just picked out! The brown one is Eevee, the blue one is Vaporeon, the orange one is Flareon, and the yellow one is Jolteon. The second set is Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is my favorite!" Taylor replied.

 

"Oh." Erin responded,  wondering what to do with all this valuable knowledge.

 

"Well, I belive we ought to get your school things, Erin. You'll be starting tomorrow." Loki stated.

 

Erin's heart skipped a beat.

 

"S-school?" Erin questioned.

 

 _I hadn't even thought about that yet! I have to go to school?! I remember barely anything, but I know I hate school! She_ thought.

 

"Yes, darling. You need an education, after all." Loki responded.

 

Erin groaned.

 

_But I don't **wanna** go to school! _

 

"It's not that bad." Taylor shrugged. "Odds are, you'll probably have the same teachers as me and Echo. It's a pretty small school. Loki works there too. "

______________________________________

 

Erin sighed, looking at backpacks. She had gotten all her other necessary school items, and a backpack remained the only thing between her and collapsing into a nice, warm bed. She grabbed a light blue backpack and placed in the cart.

 

"I suppose we can check out now." Loki commented.

______________________________________

 

Erin lie wrapped up in a fluffy fox blanket in the bed of her newly somewhat decorated room. She had changed into her fox sweater and dark blue jeans. She heard quick footsteps from the other side of her door, and groaned as Taylor burst into the room. A small pale ginger tabby poked it's head in the door before promptly dashing off.

 

"What is it?" Erin mumbled as Taylor tugged the blanket off of her.

 

"C'mon!" Taylor urged. "Let's go play outside!"

 

"But I'm nice and warm right here." Erin protested. "I don't want to go out into the cold."

 

"But it'll be fun!" Taylor dragged Erin out of bed, giving her no more opportunities to protest.

 

Erin sighed. There was no arguing with Taylor. She simply did not have the capacity to reason. They walked down stairs, finding Echo Mist waiting by the door.

 

"Going out?" Loki called after them as Taylor raced out the door. "Just make sure to be home for lunch. And steer clear of Foxtrot forest! I mean it! Those Shadow stalkers are seriously dangerous!"

 

"Will do!" Taylor called over her shoulder.

 

Erin shuddered as she stepped out of the house. She felt the cool grass drag against her ankles as she passed the doorstep. She noticed soft pink and blue flowers planted against the house. She continued to follow Taylor,  leaves crunching under her feet. Echo Mist followed closely behind. Taylor took a left, leading them onto the dirt road.

 

They continued left on the dirt road, passing large expanses of houses, their yards spanning several meters. The trees thickened as they strided on.  The gravel crunched under their feet as they finally came to a place where the houses ceased and a shady forest began.

 

"Where are we going?" Erin questioned at last.

 

"Wolf's Fang forest!" Taylor declared.

 

Echo Mist jumped.

 

"B-but th-thats where the sh-shadow s-stalkers live! W-we can't g-go in there!" She protested.

 

"Relax, Echo!" Taylor dismissed. "Didn't you hear? They've only seen em' around Foxtrot forest lately! They probably moved or somethin'!"

 

Taylor dashed into the forest, Echo Mist treading after with a very unsure expression on her face. Erin followed, an uneasy feeling in her chest. This did not seem like a good idea.

 

_What if the shadow stalkers come back?_

 

Vines covered most of the trees, blocking any sunlight from reaching the ground. No wonder the forest was so shady. The damp scents of the forest flooded Erin's senses. Aside from being much darker, Wolf's Fang felt quite a bit colder than Foxtrot did, much damper as well. Perhaps it was the vines blocking out all the sun?

 

Erin continued to follow Taylor through the cool, dank forest. The feeling that they shouldn't be there only increased as the trees grew closer together and light became even scarcer. There was just something...unnatural about the forest. No breeze blew, and the undergrowth remained eerily still. No birds chirped, and no rustling of branches indicated that life even existed in the forest.

 

 _We really shouldn't be here._ Erin reminisced, though Taylor didn't seem to take the hint, skipping along merrily as ever.

 

As they carried on, Erin got the strange sensation that they were being watched. It would just come on randomly, and Erin would turn around swiftly to find no traces that they were being followed, not a leaf out of place. Echo Mist didn't seem to be fairing to well either, constantly alert, jumping when ever one of the girls made the slightest of sounds, such as stepping on a leaf.

 

Eventually, the trees began to thin out some, and Erin could glance something that appeared to be a clearing. She stiffened as she glimpsed movement towards on end of the clearing. She caught sight of an unnaturally thin fox-like creature, with no visible eyes, it's huge, sharp teeth bared. It had long, silver claws. It was huge, probably taller than Loki.

 

Erin immediately knew what it must be.

 

_Is that a-?_

 

"Shadow stalker!" Taylor whispered, finishing Erin's thought for her.

 

Erin turned to see the other two girls with their gazes locked on the shadow stalker as well.

 

"Don't make a sound." Taylor whispered. "They have really good hearin'."

 

Erin stood in shock, unable to move. Suddenly, the leaves under her feet gave way, causing her to slip on the damp rotting leaves, snapping a twig in the process.

 

She pulled herself back up, hoping the sound had gone unnoticed to the shadow stalker. Too late. It snapped its large head in the direction of the the sound, bearing down on the three girls. It tore down the trees with its huge claws, and Erin finally got a good look at it.

 

It was huge. Probably at least eight feet tall, and around eleven feet long. It was incredibly thin, especially its legs, Erin could see its bones jutting out. It didn't have eyes, but instead two large gaping sockets on both sides of its face, along with two smaller pairs, one above the main two and one below. A strange liquid white substance was pouring from the lower sockets. It's huge silver claws gleamed. It could easily rip anything apart.

 

"Run!" Taylor shouted, though without purpose as the three girls were already running.

 

The shadow stalker charged after them, making a strange growling noise. Erin sprinted as fast as her legs could possibly go, heart racing. She felt an unbelievably strong fear as it drew nearer. It wasn't natural. It snapped at Erin's heels, as she quickly leaped out of the way. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, her lungs ached, and she'd surely faint eventually.

 

It snapped at the three again, it's jaws instead catching a tall pine tree that collapsed inches from Erin. Echo Mist was falling behind, wheezing as though her lungs couldn't take the stress much longer. The small girl's knees gave out from under her as she collapsed to the ground, breathing harshly.

 

Erin dashed back, jumping between Echo Mist and the shadow stalker, surprised by her own courage. Taylor hurried after her, making sure Echo Mist was okay. Erin glanced back at the shadow stalker. It Skidded to a halt in front of them, snarling, fangs bared. There was no running this time. Echo Mist definitely couldn't get back to running at the moment, and leaving her behind was definitely not an option.

 

_You must fight!_

 

Erin heard a voice from beside her.

 

_It's the only way! Running will get you nowhere!_

 

It wasn't Erin's thoughts, and it definitely wasn't Taylor or Echo Mist, but it was definitely there.

 

_You want to protect your friends? Then you must fight! Now! For them! For yourself!_

 

Erin suddenly felt rage build inside herself at the voice's words. This thing wanted to hurt her two companions.  The ones who had found her. The ones who stayed with her all night. The ones who had done nothing wrong.

 

She gritted her teeth, charging at the shadow stalker. The rage within her burned like an out of control flame. She heard the two girls gasp. Everything around her blurred, she was only focussed on fighting as she leaped onto the shadow stalker's back. 

 

_That's it!_

 

The voice encouraged.

 

_You must give it your all! Fight with the courage you have been gifted!_

 

Erin felt her hands grow unnaturally hot as the shadow stalker struggled to shake her off. The heat became searing, yet it some how didn't hurt her. Suddenly, an open flame appeared seemingly from nowhere into her palms. As though instinctually, she drove her hands containing the flame into the shadow stalker's back.

 

It yelped loudly, thrashing wildly. Erin leapt off of its back, landing in front of it. She aimed another searing blow at its side, following with one at its chest. It howled, blinded by pain. Erin caught her breath.

 

_This is but one of the many foes you will face, Erin._

 

The voice continued.

 

_You will meet many with power far beyond this, and you must always emerge victorious._

 

Erin dove under the shadow stalker's belly, leaping up and dragging the flame from its chest to the end of its belly. It let out a last pained howl, before dashing off, blood oozing from its sides.

 

_Well done._

 

The voice congratulated. Erin took a moment to collect herself.

 

 _What just happened?!_ Erin pondered.

 

Had she really just made fire appear from her hands? And what about the voice? Erin turned to her left, where she had heard the voice. She saw a tall woman with brown hair and amber eyes. She was beautiful. There was something... off about her though. She could clearly see the forest on the other side of the elegant woman. She smiled at Erin, before fading into the shadows.

 

"No! Wait!" Erin called after the beautiful woman. "Please don't go!"

 

Erin turned back to her two companions. Echo Mist still lie on the ground, Taylor kneeling beside her, both staring with wide shocked eyes, mouths agape. Taylor finally spoke up. 

 

"How did you do that?! You were controllin' fire! And ya even fought off that shadow stalker! That was so brave!"

 

Echo Mist pulled herself back up, still watching Erin with a shocked expression.

 

"I...really don't know." Erin confessed. "I don't remember being able to do that. Then again...I guess I don't remember anything before yesterday, do I?"

 

Erin glanced beside her once more.

 

"What happened to that lady?" She questioned.

 

"Hmmm?"  Taylor fixed her with a puzzled expression.

 

"You know, the pretty one with the brown hair? Who was talking to me?" Erin added.

 

"There wasn't no lady near us. Just us three." Taylor replied.

 

"Why d-don't we head home?" Echo Mist asked. "Th-there's one sh-shadow stalker there c-could be more. Besides, Loki's p-probably made lunch."

 

"Why don't we not tell Loki about this?" Taylor added. 

 

The other two nodded, dashing out of the forest.

______________________________________

 

They reached Loki's house, panting. Taylor threw open the door.

 

"Hello, children." Loki greeted.

 

Loki's eyes widened with shock upon seeing there condition.

 

"Gods, what happened to you three?!" He questioned.

 

"We were playin' tag in the forest, an' we fell." Taylor lied.

 

"Mmm hmm..." Loki replied, clearly unconvinced.

 

He sighed as the three girls stepped into the kitchen.

 

"Well, anyway, lunch is ready." He pointed at the table holding four plates of macaroni and cheese.

 

Erin took her seat beside Taylor. Her battle had made her rather hungry. She ate hurriedly as the pale ginger-and-white tabby from before cautiously walked towards them, dark blue eyes focused on Erin, bell jingling from her pink collar. Loki looked down at the small tabby.

 

"That's Rose." He explained. " She's Midnight's sister. Don't be offended if she flees from you, she does that to everyone. Even me."

 

On the contrary,  however, Rose came up and sniffed at Erin's hand, before jumping into her lap. Erin looked down at the cat, stunned. She gently reached her hand down to pet the cat. Rose nuzzled against her hand, purring.

 

"Oh my! Now would you look at that? It seems she's taken quite a liking to you, Erin." Loki commented.

 

After awhile, Erin had finished shoveling the rest of her food down, and decided to head up stairs, still exhausted from the shadow stalker incident. On her way upstairs, she noticed a few pictures she hadn't seen before. A few of Milly, in some of which she looked to be pretty young, probably around thirteen. One particular photo was of a younger Millie smiling and hugging Loki, Loki hugging her back with an equally happy expression.

 

She ascended the staircase, opening the door to the upstairs. She entered, taking notice of another photograph of Milly in a graduation outfit, most likely taken in recent years. Erin studied the picture for a few moments.

 

_He must miss her an awful lot._

 

Erin thought.

 

_She was like a daughter to him, so he's probably really lonely now that she's gone._

 

The door behind Erin clicked open, and Loki stepped in. He stopped beside Erin, looking at the photograph.

 

"That was at her high school graduation." Loki spoke, a sadness glimmering in his emerald green eyes.

 

He sighed.

 

"I was so proud of her. She'd been through so much change at such a young age, and she stayed strong through all of it. She never tried to give up, not once." Loki added.

 

"I'm sorry." Erin said sympathetically. "I know you probably miss her."

 

"Oh, it's fine really." Loki replied. "If anything, I'm glad she's gone. She probably took off at least a thousand years of my life, with all the stress she put me through."

 

Erin's eyebrows furrowed.

 

"At least a thousand years?" Erin questioned. "How long do you plan to live?!"

 

Loki chuckled.

 

"Well, you see child, I'm not exactly mortal." He smiled down at her.

 

He sighed, entering the door at the left end of the hallway.

 

"Now if you'd excuse me, I belive I'll be taking a nap. You children have worn me out." Loki shut the door.

 

Erin stood in silence for a few moments.

 

_Loki is immortal?_

 

Erin questioned to herself.

 

_And why is he pretending he doesn't care about Milly? He looked pretty emotional looking at her picture, and he was pretty angry about her not calling him._

 

Erin sighed, heading into her room and flopping onto her bed. She wrapped herself in her fluffy fox blanket. Rose slid through the crack in the door and jumped up beside Erin in the bed. She pressed herself up against Erin's side.

 

_How did I even fight off a shadow stalker? Those things are huge! And it was like I wasn't even myself while I was fighting it! And what about the weird woman who dissapeared?_

 

Erin thought over the day's events.

 

Erin stroked the cat's fur, drifting off into slumber.

 

 


End file.
